Thermal Demaaga
Thermal Demaaga is a variant of Demaaga that has control over the element of fire and ice. Within the Excerlics Continuity, Thermal Demaaga mainly appeared as a powerful underling that served the Guar Army. History Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras Thermal Demaaga appeared in the first episode and was the underling of the revived Guar Siblings and sending him towards Earth, as a warning signal of invasion. Landing near Ida’s university when the graduation ceremony takes place. As a result, Ida awakened her powers and becoming an Ultra for the first time, and fights Thermal Demaaga. However, the Kaiju easily overpowered an inexperienced Ida as and downed her, Ida lost the will in fighting and Thermal Demaaga continued his rampage. But Ida received encouragement from her friends and everyone present, allowing the Ultrawoman to raise back up and continued on a more heated battle with the Kaiju. Although Thermal Demaaga utilized his elemental powers, Ida countered back the Kaiju and mastering her attacks from her Ida Daggers and Cure’s Water Sceptor. Thermal Demaaga then unleashed his Thermal Beam and was equally matched with Ida’s Ida Sun-Ray. Thermal Demaaga was finally destroyed with Ida’s Dagerium Crosser. Ultraman R/B the Movie: Power of Family Bonds TBA Ultra Fight Geed TBA Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Universal Calamity! Thermal Demaaga was part of the resurrected Guar Army in this movie. At the "Floating Continent", Thermal Demaaga meets its demise at the hands of Cure. Powers and Weapons *'Iron Hide': Like the original variant, Thermal Demaaga's thick hide is 79% molten iron, which allows him to resist attacks. *'Strength': Thermal Demaaga has great strength and durability, being able to fight off multiple Ultras at once. *'Thermal Beam': Thermal Demaaga can fire a powerful beam from its mouth that simultaneously utilizes the power of ice, fire and metal. It is the combination of the Heat Ray and Cryo Blast. **'Cryo Blast': A breath of ice from his mouth, capable of freezing anything unprotected. **'Heat Ray': Thermal Demaaga can launch a breath of lava from his mouth. *'Icy Blade': Thermal Demaaga has a blade of ice on its right arm. It can cause frostbite in foes slashed with it, and its power can be increased by charging it with an aura of ice. *'Fiery Blade': Thermal Demaaga's secondary arm blade, which is on his left arm and possesses a flame element. It can scald opponents with a flaming slash, and be augmented with a flame aura. *'Elemental Nature': Using his fire and ice powers, Thermal Demaaga can cover himself in an aura of either ice or fire. Icy Nature increases his speed and agility, while Fire Nature increases his strength. *'Freezer Shard': Thermal Demaaga can release ice shards or blocks from his body, piercing though foes. *'Flaming Shower': Thermal Demaaga rapidly releases flaming bullets from his body to scorch foes. *'Thundering Striker': Thermal Demaaga releases a powerful lightning bolt, stunning foes. *'Thermal Circular': Thermal Demaaga can create a barrier combining the power of ice and fire to block attacks. Trivia *Thermal Demaaga is the only underling from the Guar Army, that didn't appear as a robotic version of itself. *Image by Furnozilla. *Thermal Demaaga is inspired from Reigubas and Lagoras EVO, being able to use fire and ice powers simultaneously. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot Kaiju Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ice Kaiju Category:Demaaga Variants Category:Elemental Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Demons Category:Ultraman Virus Kaiju